1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealer for attaching and sealing tags such as blank labels, price tags, material description, instruction manual, etc. to clothes, shoes, bags, and other products, and more particularly to a sealer that can smoothly attached tags when it is set to a special-purpose tag attaching tool for attaching tags as specified above.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sealer as shown in FIG. 10 has been used for banding together clothes, women""s boots, sandals, shoes, etc. or for attaching blank labels, price tags, etc.
In FIG. 10, the sealer comprises a filament section 5 for forming a loop by passing a tag, an inserting head section 6 equipped on one end thereof, and a socket section 8 equipped with an insertion hole 7 equipped at the other end of the filament section 5 and for allowing the relevant inserting head section 6 to pass. And a plurality of sealers 4 are temporarily fixed to two bars 11 in parallel to one another in such a manner to enable easy removal.
The example of FIG. 10 is integrally molded preferably with synthetic resin, etc., and in particular, the filament section 5 is elongated to exhibit extremely strong resistance against pulling. When the inserting head section 6 penetrates the narrow part of the socket section 8, a latching piece 9, which is a hook mounted near the insertion hole 7, opens, and this causes the neck part 6a of the inserting head section 6 is inversibly fixed in the socket section 8, and a loop-form label attaching condition is completed, and sealing is achieved.
Conventionally, these sealers are loaded in a special-purpose tag attaching tool (gun), and it is used by operating a lever 18a so as to set the inserting head into the socket section not only for banding together boots, sandals, and shoes but also primarily for fixing blank labels and tags T that carry the instruction manual of a product.
However, the conventional sealer described above has a problem in that some of the inserting head sections of sealers inherently arranged in parallel to one another turn to different directions as shown in FIG. 10, respectively, depending on the storage condition, and are not loaded to the driving pins of the gun in a correct direction and jamming condition occurs when the sealer is set to the special-purpose device (gun) that can continuously seal by pulling the lever. In addition, the inserting head sections are not properly fitted to the socket section, causing failure of the device.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealer whose inserting head sections are able to constantly maintain the correct direction and which can improve the operability when the sealer is set to the tag attaching tool.
In order to solve the above problems, the present invention basically adopts a configuration described as follows. That is, the present invention relates to a sealer comprising a filament section with flexibility, an inserting head section with a proper engaging section located at one end of the filament section, and a socket section located at the other end of the filament section and equipped with a hole for irreversibly passing the inserting head section, wherein a plurality of said sealers having the filament sections arranged adjacent to and in parallel to one another, and at the same time, a plurality of the inserting head sections or their neighboring sections and a plurality of said socket sections or their neighboring sections arranged adjacent to one another connected, respectively, to connecting bar sections individually provided, and the vicinity of the inserting head sections further connected to one another with the latching pieces.
Because the sealer according to the present invention first respective portions of the sealers located in the vicinity of the inserting head sections are connected to each other with separate latching pieces, even when improper external force is applied to the sealers during transportation or storage, the directions of the inserting head section are not misaligned, and the operability when the sealer is set to the tag attaching tool can be improved.